Bella's New First Day of School
by dancethemango
Summary: When Bella becomes a vampire, all seems good. but when starting anew at a school in Vermont, will she be too human?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Sometimes you don't realize how lucky you are. Then again, most of the time you do. When you do, every good feeling just bubbles up inside of you and you just can't wait for the rest of your life-or the rest of forever. It was the first Monday since we all had moved to a little town in the state of Vermont and since it was June, that meant the start of school. This time, Jasper and Alice were registered as sister and brother and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Renesmee and I were all registered as their adopted siblings.

Getting ready for school in the morning I just couldn't help but laugh to myself every couple of minutes at the hilarity of it all. Not once before had I even thought of how it would feel to repeat high school saying that your husband was your brother or that your daughter was your sister. It felt kind of nice to have such a big secret as ours, but I didn't quite know how to act towards Edward at school. At my old high school in Forks, everybody knew we were dating, but here we are going to have to act as if we aren't madly in love. That meant no kissing; passionately hugging, staring lovingly into each other's eyes or any of the stuff we do on a regular basis.

"Bella! It's me, Alice. May I come in?" She sang

" Yes, please, I need some major help!" she came in laughing although I couldn't see what was so funny about me being desperate.

"Bella, why are you freaking out? Everything is going to be fine. Believe me, I am not just saying that."

"Yes love, everything is going to be amazing. In fact, this is the first time I have ever actually been excited to start at a new school." Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Wow, he was so perfect I still had trouble having a conversation with him when he was that close.

"Guys, I know. I am excited too, but I just am not sure I can act like I am not in love with Edward and not Renesmee's mother!" I sighed. Even as I said this I was drastically calming down and I had the feeling that everything would be all right. Oh Jasper! Everybody was in my bedroom now and I smiled as Renesmee climbed into my arms in her new first day of school outfit.

"Dear, you are going to do wonderful. Just remember what we taught you and you will do great! It should be even easier since you remember how to be a human more clearly than the rest of us." Cooed Esme. Oh yes, I do remember them teaching me some "human things". It was all like when I had to learn to be human in front of Charlie. Charlie. That was the hardest thing about leaving Washington besides Jake.

"Yeah, yeah I was fine until my human mind started doubting me like it has done on the first day of school ever since I can remember. Speaking of remembering, Renesmee, do you have your backpack, your lunch money and your list of supplies Mrs. Warner asked you to have?"

"Yes mom!" she smiled.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!!" Edward warned jokingly.

"Oh jeez, they're having another family moment!" Emmett hollered shoving everybody out giving us privacy.

"Okay, okay. We get our schedules there, we have all been assigned to have most of the same classes… there's gas in the car, oh my gosh look at my hair-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Darling everything is all packed up and Renesmee has everything. Alice as foreseen a very nice week actually and we have all been hunting. Not one thing could go wrong" Okay, I'll take his word for it.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Getting ready for the first day of school has always been a drag. Like the devil had pressed the "repeat all" button on my barely existing life. But this time would be different. This time I had something, someone, to make everything worthwhile. I had everything I could ever want, and going to school would just be one adventure out of the many that we as a team are going to have to endure.

I felt like I really was 17 going back to check my hair five times with Rosalie yelling at me to get my butt out of the bathroom. We only had one bathroom ever since we moved to the beautiful cottage in Vermont. It was a little too cozy for all of us to share even though it was the largest sized one we could find, but nobody wanted to move out because everything had been going so well with us as a family.

"Bella, why are you freaking out? Everything is going to be fine. Believe me, I am not just saying that." It was Alice, and she was finding something very amusing about my wife being nervous. Bella was in fact nervous and she just could not stop jittering about how we had to recheck everything. Getting into the car, we sat there for about five minutes before I reminded her that we were going to be late, and that would ruin all of her preparations.

"Edward, I just think I need some more practice acting like your sister." She was trying to explain to me the other reason for her nervous breakdown. It seemed to me that she thought someone would catch onto the fact that we weren't brother and sister.

"Okay Bells, then let's practice now on the way. Now Renesmee, if this doesn't look realistic, keep it to yourself." I smiled. Bella gave me a look so I decided to start in on the lesson.

"'Hello, my name is Alex. I volunteered to show you around the school today- who is this handsome young man?'" Okay, so I was having a little fun!

"Hi Alex. This is my adopted brother, Edward, and we would love it if you could show us around." She on the other hand was taking this very seriously.

"Good Bella. You really are acting like my sister. Just try a little harder not to sound so flirtatious."

"I was not! Edward, I was being perfectly polite. All I said was that you were my adopted brother. How can I be flirting with an imaginary person?" she was being a little bit paranoid today.

"I was just joking, you did fine. Here we are." I said as I eased into the parking lot of a small school. One thing about Vermont that is like Forks is that it is so green everywhere and the small town is perfect for our condition. Bella's hands were shaking, and I knew she was truly afraid. Was it like this when she went to Fork's high school? I frowned as the thought of her turning back those two years ago swum around though my mind.

"Bells, honey-"

"Edward, I am not scared anymore, I just want to go in. This is going to be so exciting! I already know all of this stuff so my grades are going to go up and at the end of the day, we get to go to our beautiful home and be with each other. Edward, how could you ever think that I wouldn't have wanted to become a Vampire?" I smiled at her sudden eagerness when Alice and Rosalie came around to her door and Emmett and Jasper to mine. It was a tradition that they have had for the past couple of years that the girls would walk in first so that the boys could watch out for any drooling teenage boys. I was oddly glad to finally be part of it and reached back to get Renesmee who was to be dropped off at her end of the building first. Going into second grade, it was hard to believe she was but one and a half.

"Okay everybody, get ready for all eyes to be on us in about three, two, one-" and Emmett was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesme's POV

Daddy gave me a hug and a kiss, looked up at my young teacher who was staring intently at him, and hurried out the door. It took everything I had to refrain from laughing. I looked around at the room and felt suddenly overwhelmed. The room looked like a rainbow had exploded with all of the colors on the walls. I didn't doubt that kids had painted every single inch of the small room. My eyes went in and out of focus, and slowly the noise exploded around me and I saw a curious little girl standing in front of me.

"Hello! What your name?" she asked as she wiped her nose. She was cute, with long strait, black hair and a chubby face that was made more childish by her innocent blue eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"My name is Renesme. You can call me Nessie for short, and yes, Nessie like the sea monster in Scotland. My mother doesn't like the nickname much, but everybody else calls me Nessie, and I don't mind it." The girl was staring at me like I had just said something in Greek, which I was pretty sure I hadn't, but I sometimes mix up my languages when I am nervous. And boy was I nervous.

"So what your name?" she asked again. Ok, so this girl wasn't very bright.

"Nessie" I sighed. If I were to hide my identity as a half-vampire, then I would need to act like one of them.

" Okay, children, come and sit on the map rug, so we can have story time!" the teacher, Miss. Forrest, sang. Good, I thought, maybe she would read a romance, or the diary of Anne Frank! I have read that a million and one times, but it was just so powerful how that girl kept her spirit through such difficult times. I was in the mood for a good book!

"Can we wead about Thomas da twain?" the girl who I had introduced myself to asked. In my surprised realization of her low intellect, I had forgotten to ask for her name.

"Yes Anna, that would be a great way to start our day!" ok, Anna, now tell me, who is 'Thomas da twain?' this question was soon answered when Miss. Forrest, a young plain-looking woman, pulled out a thin, colorful book with a picture of a cartoon train with eyes plastered on the cover. Oh god! Is this what she meant by story time? A picture book? So I sat for fifteen minutes listening to how Thomas made It through the dark tunnel of doom saying 'I think I can, I think I can!' give me a break! So, after that, we had arts and crafts. Anna sat down next to me, and on my other side sat a little boy dressed in brown corduroys and a red, blue and green-striped collar shirt. I looked down at my outfit of an expensive pink plaid skirt, white tights, and pink sweater. Anna was wearing a Barbie dress and sandals. Wow.

"Hey, new girl, my name is Thomas, like the twain!" the very obnoxious boy yelled over the roar of the other students. Why were they talking like that? Was it the Vermont accent? "Where are your crayons, _I_ have a 24-pack of Crayolas." He said, holding the bright yellow-and-green box in front of my face. I pulled up the flap of my metallic gold messenger bag, zipped it open with the 14-karat gold zipper, and searched in vain for my crayons. Did mom even pack me any?

"Umm, I think these are my crayons." I said, pulling out a large cardboard box that read Crayons-300.

"WHOA!" Thomas yelled, "How did you get so many crayons? Are you rich?" I was totally insulted,

"Why should I tell you about the financial state of my family? It is none of your business!" how could he judge me so?

"I don't care about da facial ate of your family, I just want you to share your crayons wid me!" by this time, everybody was staring at me, including Mrs. Forrest. I looked at Thomas, his green eyes wide with anxiety.

"You know, Renesme-" Miss. Forrest started,

"Please call me Nessie." I interjected, not caring if I was being rude, for I was a little frustrated at the moment.

"Nessie, sharing does mean caring, and you have a lot of crayons there." she was talking to me as if I were a pet. She even knelt down to me, and I could not stand how she was looking at me as if I were fragile and stupid when I could break her in half in two seconds, so I sighed and said,

"Yeah, everybody help yourselves. I will just do a black and white sketch I guess. It is a beautiful day; may I sit by the window to get a better view of that great oak? I would indeed love to draw it." Miss. Forrest looked at me in amazement, and I smiled my sweetest smile and remained standing, even as a humongous herd of kids attacked my crayons, and cardboard flew into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Walking into the school, I had to resist the temptation to put my arm around Bella, or hold her hand, or even look at her. It was so hard when I just wanted to be alone with her for eternity. Oh, and Nessie too. I let the thoughts of the crowd that was parting in front of us enter my head, and as always, people couldn't help but notice we were a bit more, comely than a lot of others. One thing that I noticed, though, that was different from times before, was the attention that my Bella was getting from the bunch of Rednecks crowded around.

_Do you see that hottie?_

_Who's the Babe with pretty boy?_

The list goes on and on. With kids who thought something about my wife, I had to hold back from strangling them. Poor Bella, she didn't even hear what they were saying. She did look at me with suspicion, though, every time that I would tense up.

"Edward, what is the matter?" she asked, and I could tell she was picking her words very carefully, trying to hide the love in her voice, even though she was talking so low that no human being could hear,

"Um, being able to read the thoughts people have about us on the first day always kind of stresses me out." I said. She thought about this for a moment, and I bit my lip, resisting the horribly strong urge to kiss Bella right there, as she puckered up her lips in thought. Then she smiled, and all of the guys in front of us had the same thought,

_Hey, she is checkin' me out!_

Pathetic! All of a sudden, the thoughts of everybody dissipated. What the-?

"How is that?" she asked, her large, bronze eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Perfect." I replied, patting her butt. She squealed, and turned around,

"Edward Cullen! What were you thinking?" she was trying to scowl, but she couldn't help but snort with laughter along with me as we walked into the small building.

Throughout the rest of the day, we would get separated in class because they don't like to mix siblings. Although I was overall glad that I couldn't hear the thoughts of the numerous boys Bella was partnered up with, It irritated me beyond belief to just be able to sit there and watch them drool at her. Some of them even had the nerve to ask her out! Ridiculous! Of course she always turned them down, and in the nicest way possible. Usually it was along the lines of,

"Oh, I don't really want to be involved in a relationship right now, I mean I just moved here, and it would just be too difficult and stressful for me." I couldn't help but laugh idiocy of all of these humans. The funniest part for me, I have to say, was when Rosalie saw Bella coming down the hall with all eyes on her. I swear Rosalie almost started crying! But I would prefer it not to be _my_ wife who was getting all of the attention, and obviously Bella felt the same way. I kept having major déjà vu of the first time that I met Bella. The way she would walk through the hall with her head down, books clenched close to her chest. The way she would let her hair fall, hiding her beautiful face.

"Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected the girl who was standing in front of us. Bella was blocking this girl's mind too, for some reason, so I couldn't read what she really thought about the two of us. Something else about the stranger-girl that I couldn't help but notice, was that she smelled horribly, indescribably, unbearably delicious!


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie's point of view

I could not believe the amount of attention that Isabella was getting!  
I mean like I couldn't even get a glance from one single guy when that girl was in the room! And when she would walk down the hall, it was like a wave of gasps as everybody registered her young beauty! I could not believe it when I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach that was all too familiar.

I looked around for Emmett, and noticed with despair that he was the only one not staring intently at Bella. Instead, he was smiling, with his goofy smile, at me. Ugh! He was sooo annoying! He always has to remind me that I am not the prettiest girl in the world by saying that I am the prettiest girl to HIM! What he is basically saying is that although to others there are much prettier women, he has settled for me.

Slowly, he slithered over to me and leaned in for a kiss. In disgust, I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He didn't even flinch back, but the look on his face told me that he suffered much more from surprise than pain, but the sound of the punch, as if two rocks had collided had caught the attention of every student in the crowded hall including Alice and jasper. Luckily Edward and Bella had gone off with a mysterious girl to their next class.

"Noooooo!" Alice screamed and everybody turned their heads away from us to stare at her. Jasper put his hand on her arm and almost immediately her face and the faces of all of the people in the hall became peaceful. Except Emmett's for some reason…he just totally stormed out of the school without anybody but me noticing. I was so mad at him that I was just glad he left before I pulled him apart and burned him in front of all of the humans. Alice ran over to me and handed me a white slip of paper:

PLZ C ME AFTR CLASs!

I turned to ask her what she meant, but it was too late. She and jasper had already swept out of the room. So there I was, alone, the only one left of the spectacle that had just taken place. Unfortunately, now was when everybody had their eyes on me, but luckily Jasper had worked his magic well enough and they all shrugged and headed to class. I screamed and stomped off to AP chemistry. So what if Emmett wasn't there to comfort me? I didn't need him; he didn't even really know what I wanted to hear. He never has but I never really felt like telling him that. Today, though, was the last straw!

I walked into the class, the only one that I have ever shared with Bella and Edward, and sat down at an empty table. The teacher was taking attendance, and I had showed up just in time for him to say my name.

"Here!" I said. I knew that directly following my name would be Emmett's. Being right, the teacher called for him when Edward gave me the meanest look I have ever seen upon his face, and said,

"Emmett is not going to be in class today, he had to leave school early of an emergency illness. Our parents should be calling later on today, but being a doctor my father doesn't have the time during the day." Why was he talking so fast? I looked at their table, which was meant for two I must add, and saw that a third chair had been scooched up beside Edward, and that girl that him and Bella had left the hall with was sitting there totally oblivious to the glare that sweet little Bella was giving her. Edward, on the other hand was looking at her the same way he had looked at Bella on her first day of school a couple of years ago. Oh my God! This couldn't be happening! This day wasn't going exactly as we had planned.

Throughout the class, I kept a close watch on the behavior going on at my brother and sister's table. To mine and Bella's horror (and surprisingly not Edward's) the teacher came to their table about twenty minutes into class and told Bella, who from what I understand had gotten there first, that there were only two allowed at one table and that she would have to move. Being an obedient Bella, she got up without fighting and moved to the chair next to me.

For a moment I forgot my jealousy for Bella, and an odd, sisterly feeling spread throughout me. When she plopped down into the seat, and slammed her books down on the table, I fixed the legs when it gave. I rubbed her arm, and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if to say that I had guessed correctly what was going on. But I couldn't have, because I hadn't guessed anything yet. For the rest of the class, I distracted Bella from the disgustingly familiar way that Edward looked at the new girl. I even watched as the blackness crept into his eyes, and slowly turned to red.

I had to watch him more carefully after that, and whenever he would move, I would rise slightly out of my chair. I kept Bella doing all of the work, which would have annoyed anybody else, but I think she knew what I was doing. I wasn't one of those people that have other people do my work for me. I guess you could call me an over-achiever. I have always gotten straight A's, even before I was forced to repeat high school! If anybody, it was Emmett who would always slack and make me do the work. I was actually surprised at how relaxing it was to not have anything to do but watch my brother starve to death. Well that part wasn't really relaxing. With still half an hour left, I noticed that his eyes were a dangerously bright red, and I could see the venom forming on his teeth from where I was three tables away.

When Bella was done early with our assignment, I told her to excuse herself to go to the bathroom because I didn't want her to see what I was about to do. To my surprise, and somewhat disappointment, she didn't protest and left right away. After I saw her turn the corner to the hall where the bathroom was located, I sprang from my chair and ran over to Edward's table. He looked at me and I saw that he was almost sweating, and the girl was looking at him as if she thought he hated her. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brother's arm, yanked him up and dragged him out the door without the teacher noticing.

"What's going on with you Edward?" I asked running him out the door of the school and to my convertible,

"She smells so good! I want her blood, I want it right now!" he growled. I had to panic. He was never out of control when it was just me around, and I had no practice!

"Edward, remember Bella! Remember Nessie! How would they feel if you went out of control?" he pulled on his hair and I swore he was going to run back into the school and feast on the innocent girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's pov

I didn't know what was going on with my husband. Ever since that girl, Annabella, had met us in the hall, his eyes had turned from a safe topaz to a blood, blood red. When she sat herself down at our table, I expected to hear Edward persist. But all he did was pull out her chair for her while I sat down un-assisted guess, but I had grown so accustomed to him using his charm on me and only me that the jealousy that exploded throughout me I thought would surely kill me.

When Rosalie burst into class without Emmett, and I saw the look on Edward's face as he read her mind, I felt a pang of sympathy. Emmett must have done something wrong and really hurt Rosalie. Feeling the connection, I decided to show her with my eyes how I was feeling so that we could have a venting session right after class. She looked from me to Edward, and I thought I saw recognition on her face. And was sympathy there too? All of a sudden, when I was trying to decipher what Edward was thinking, Mr. Lipton came over and said in front of the whole class that there were only two people allowed per table and that I would have to move. Me! I was the first one there. As I obeyed him, I really expected Edward to stick up for me. But he didn't.

I walked over to Rosalie's table. (Luckily there was a seat open there, and she looked like she wanted me to sit with her.) The assignment was laid down in front of us. It was some sort of lab about the different forms of energy. Rosalie knew that in order to take my paranoid mind off my husband and what seemed to be his new fancy she I would have to be preoccupied by work. She let me do everything, and I don't think I once glanced back at the table that Edward was sitting at. Every once and a while I would feel Rosalie anxiously rise out of her chair only to sit back down and sigh. I knew that she was watching Edward, making sure that Anna was safe.

Suddenly Rosalie turned to me and told me to go to the bathroom because she didn't want me to see what was about to happen. Obviously I wasn't going to just leave and question about if I could have helped if something went wrong. But I sauntered out the door and down the hall anyway, waiting until I heard some distress from the class room. This didn't happen though. Instead I heard Rosalie drag Edward out of the class room and towards the door that lead to outside. I looked around me, and when I was sure that the hall was empty, I jumped out the nearest window and ran around the school to a wall adjacent to the one facing the parking lot where Rosalie and Edward were arguing.

"…I want her blood, I want it right now!" I heard Edward say. He was crazy! Instead of feeling alarm for the other girl, I felt immense jealousy. In all the time we had had together since we had been married, he told me that he had never ever wanted anybody's blood as much as he wanted mine. And he wanted this girl's blood bad. If Vampires could cry, I knew I would be balling. Edward falling in love with the scent of a girl, to me, had always meant that he was in love with her. I could not take not being Edwards only attraction. I knew myself not to be a jealous person so this moment of emotions was made a million times worse by the fact that I felt guilty for these feelings on top of everything else.

I ran back into class with ten minutes left. After handing in my lab, I realized that Anna had finished as well. I sat down next to her and smiled.

"Bella, what in the world is going on with your brother?" she said. I had to grind my teeth to keep the smile on my face.

"Oh he probably just is suffering from the same sickness that my brother Emmett got." I retorted, blowing off the question as if it were nothing. Even though I knew it was so not. "Ana-"

"Actually, I know this must be weird, but I prefer to be called Bella." I dug my fingernails into my hands.

"Okay, Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself." I was trying to butter her up. Anxiously I noticed that she was very beautiful for a human with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She had enormous blue eyes that were outlined with thick black lashes. Her lips were short and plump and almost purple even though the room was perfectly warm. I self-consciously thought that maybe I could be making her cold just by being so close to her. I could have sworn I saw her shiver, and I subtly backed away.

"I am sorry, did I say something?" she asked as she registered my small movement.

"Um, no I'm just getting more comfortable. So, where were you born?" I needed to know about her!

"Oh, I was born here in Vermont. I am not very exciting in that aspect, but I don't know, I do love this state!" she was certainly very bubbly.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. And you are very, very pretty Bella." I said, trying to make it sound like I was complimenting her, not envying her.

"Oh, if only your brother thought so. There is something about him, you know? I feel as if we are connected. Do you believe in love at first sight, Bella?" she said, staring dreamily off into space.

"Yes, Annabella, I very much believe in love at first sight."


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett's POV

I didn't know where I was running to, and I didn't care. All I could think about where those many little times in the past where Rosalie treated me like a dog instead of a husband. I tried not to think about all of this because it was just making me more upset with her, but with each memory I couldn't help think of another. Why had I never stuck up for myself? Sure, a lot of the time she was beautiful, and kind to me but not always. I didn't see Bella and Edward, or Alice and Jasper, or even Carlisle and Esme talk like that to each other. Each word, for them was full of love, even when there were disagreements. I thought that was how I addressed Rose, but I guess that wasn't good enough for her.

I guess what upset me the most was the fact that I was just trying to tell her how beautiful I thought she was when she totally flipped out. I mean, my wife is, I guess, a jealous person, but for her to be jealous of Bella! Not that my sister isn't beautiful its just that Rosalie is so much more gorgeous than everybody else, it's hard to think that she could even be jealous of anybody else. I thought she was so perfect! She does look like an angel, but now when I really think about how she treats everybody else, and me at times, she looks more like a- a-demon!

I guess, as these thoughts swarmed through my head, that I had run further than I thought, because I was actually crossing the border between Vermont and New York! I didn't stop running, even though I sensed a group of hikers near by. I was too upset to even care. I knew my family would be out looking for me soon, and I was glad I had Lake Champlain to cross to get them off my trail. I sensed the hikers very close, and decided, this time to stop and take a breather. (Haha)

"Did you hear that?" one of them asked. He was a male, probably large, with a very deep voice. He smelled as if he had been in these woods for days.

"Tom, you're being paranoid! It was probably a deer or a moose. What else are you going to find in these damned woods?" said another male hiker, probably in his late 30's. There was another hiker too,

"Honey, there are bears!" the female whispered, anxiously. As I peeked out from behind a large oak, I saw them step into the clearing; they weren't hikers, as I had thought previously, but they looked like tourists that got lost in the woods. The woman even had her camera still wrapped around her neck and was clinging shakily to the man in his late 30's who seemed to be leading the mangy group. Taking a chance I stepped out into the clearing, startling them, and said,

"Pardon me for startling you, but I think I may be of some assistance." The woman and the fat guy were still hyperventilating when the guy in charge said,

"Thank you, sir. My name is Nicholas Rite. This is my wife Maryanne and her brother, Tom. You are?"

"No, Nick! He could be a-a-a-a-a serial killer! Don't trust him!" said the wife in a shrill voice. Her husband rolled his eyes and looked at me as if saying 'wives, right?' I smiled in response and assured the woman,

"Actually, I am a hiker, no weapons on me!" I said, miming emptying my already-empty pockets. "Where are you guys headed?"

"T-to our cabin, sir. We were trying t-to walk back after our w-walk through Vermont, and we got lost!" said the fat guy, Tom, who hadn't spoken since I appeared.

"I saw a cabin a ways back, you guys are pretty far off the trail!" I said, remembering a small run-down tourist cabin about seven miles back.

"Yes, Nick thought that the stream right here on the map was a path. By the time we figured out that wasn't so, we had already gone miles down the wrong path." Accused the wife, and her husband looked helplessly at me again. Amused, and feeling bad for the poor guy, I beckoned for them to follow me toward their cabin.

Trying to avoid patches of sunlight, and walking at human speed for that long, was harder than I thought it would be. A couple of times my hand got caught in a sudden ray of sun, or I realized that they were basically sprinting to keep up with me. Other than those times, I thought I was doing pretty well. That is, until we stopped to rest. Leaning against a tree, while the rest of them huffed and puffed, I lost myself in thoughts of my wife again. I couldn't decide if I was still mad at her. Surely she couldn't be bad as Maryanne here. Or was she? My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Ms. Rite screeched,

"Why aren't you out of breath? We have been running for six miles strait, and you aren't even sweating although it's the end of august!"

"Well, I know I didn't tell you this, but I am training for the Olympics, and, uh, six miles is nothing compared to the 26 miles I run daily…" but my excuse was cut off when I noticed all of their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging out of their heads as the sun was shining through a break in the canopy of leaves above me right onto my face. I didn't technically have an excuse for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward'sPOV

When I snapped back into reality, I realized that I was in the school's parking lot. Rose was staring at me with her hands on her hips, evidently awaiting a response from me, and looking angry as a caged bull. But what's new?

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked petulant. I didn't know what she was talking about, all that I really knew was that I needed to go and get myself fed before I burst right back into that school and drank the blood of the first poor soul to walk by. What was I doing out of school anyway?

What the hell is wrong with him? Does he not remember the 'dashing' performance he just gave me? Ugh, this day could not get any worse

Performance? What did I do now? And how was this day bad? If vampires could have headaches, I am sure my head would have been pounding at this point. Unfortunately, my unbearable thirst was even worse for thinking than a headache is, and without answering my sister, I bolted off into the direction of the woods just off school ground as I heard the front door open and a student from our class walk out and ask Rose what was going on.

I didn't care what kind of animal I got; it could be a skunk for heavens sake! It didn't matter to me as long as I got blood. In my fury, I pounced at every movement, not caring what I got; why was I so upset with everyone? I usually got into a certain state of mind when I was hunting, but it was never a result of my anger… there was a loud rustling to my left. I kneeled down into my hunter's position, ready to strike what sounded like a bear storming through the woods. My mind was blocked, as it always is during a hunt, so that I don't hear the thought s of my brothers and sisters as they kill. This time I blocked my mind subconsciously, not totally aware of the fact that whatever was bounding toward me could be a human.

The animal burst out of the clump of trees to my left and I pounced. Only when we totally repelled each other did I realize what I had tried to kill: Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing out here!" he boomed helping me up off the ground, for he had only stumbled back as I charged him,

"Hunting, you?" I said, trying to stay cool though I was extremely annoyed by his presence,

"I don't know if you saw Rosalie screaming at me in the hall—"

"Yeah, I noticed, but I thought you would go home." I said. Truly I had forgotten about the encounter he had had with his wife. Now, instead of being annoyed, I felt kind of bad for him,

"And face Carlisle and Esme? No way! They would remind me that Rose has always been this way, and I have always been in love with her despite that fact. But Ed, she never says that kind of stuff to me! I just don't get it, man." He says, looking forlornly off into the direction from which he came.

"Emmett?" I ventured, putting two and two together,

"Yeah?" He said looking around restlessly,

"If you weren't hunting, why were you running so fast?" I had never seen Emmett like this! He had this worried look about him and he kept turning in circles as if he were being chased. This made me feel very uneasy, and I tried to open my mind back up, but I heard nothing.

"Edward I met these humans-wait, why can't you read my mind?" he asked, and I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach,

"Emmett, you aren't letting me!" I said in my defense, but the look he gave me told me that his mind was totally open; I just wasn't able to hear any of it.

"Okay, just tell me what happened," I said, rubbing my hand on my forehead as if it would help, "this has been a really weird and awful day."

"Well it's about to get worse. What would you say if I told you there was a group of three humans in this very wood that knows our secret?" he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Because of you?" I asked shakily, taking a step back from him, as if he were a monster and not my own brother,

"Yes," he answered, his head down, "all because of me."


	9. Chapter 9

Renesmee's POV

As soon as the ear-piercing sound of the school bell rang, letting me know it was time to escape this prison, I bolted for the door with the other children only to be stopped by the teacher, Miss. Forrest,

"Renesmee, honey, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked, not giving me time to answer before she directed me with a shove towards her desk. It was comforting to picture how easily I could shove her through the wall, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips.

"Yes Miss. Forrest!" I sang, for I was not to give her the pleasure of bossing me around with questions she didn't give me time to answer.

"Renesmee, -"

"Nessie." I interjected as politely as I could muster, which wasn't very polite I am sorry to say.

" I have been watching you all day, and you seem to be very special." She said, studying me for my reaction to this.

"How so?" I retorted, keeping the strained smile on my face. Could she possibly know my secret already? Did I sparkle in the sun shining through the window? Sometimes I sparkled in the sun, but it was never nearly as bright as the other members of my family. Besides grandpa Charlie and Jakee of course.

"Your grammar, and intellect are far past that of your classmates. Even past that of higher grades, and I am afraid that as much as I love your company here with us, I am going to need to discuss with your parents moving you up—a few grades. How would you like that?" I would like it very much. I wouldn't have to watch these other children waddle around all day. I would actually like to learn something.

"Nessie, come on. We have to go home." Mother said, surprising us in the doorway. Her voice was strained and odd. I had never heard it like that before, so I knew something was wrong. I ran to her, and jumped into her arms. I don't care how mentally advanced I am, I still love the feel of my mother's embrace.

"Think about it Renesmee." Miss. Forrest said from her chair at her desk.

"Nessie!" mother and I absentmindedly chided her at the same time.

Walking through the halls of the school, I put my hand to my mother's face and relayed my day. Including the part where miss. Forrest and I had our little chat. I was both surprised and alarmed when she had nothing to say to that. Something was definitely going on.

"Oh, where is he?" mother asked, mostly to herself. I was 99% sure that she was talking about the whereabouts of my father.

"Bella!" some human shouted from down the hall. She ran in the direction of my mother and I and when she got to us handed mother a hand-made card,

"It's for Edward." She blushed, "Oh, who is this gorgeous little girl?" she asked, tickling my chin. Oh for crying out loud!

"This is our little sister, Nessie." Mother said distracted by the card. I got from the crudely drawn hearts that dappled the paper that this girl had, like many others, taken a fancy to my father.

"She is the most adorable thing ever!" she cooed, "Make sure to tell Edward to get better soon!" she said dashing towards the doors, "oh, and your other brother too."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to, human!" mother mumbled, ripping up the card and throwing it into the waste bin.

"Mother!" I yelled over the noise in the hallway, "Why would you do that to her? You know that she is only a human! She cannot help being attracted to father!" I scrambled off of my perch on her hip and she kept walking.

"Nessie, you don't understand! Come on, let's go home!" I went to follow, but stopped to salvage the card out of the trash. I ran to catch up to mother, and we got into father's car that remained in the parking lot. Aunt Alice and the rest of them took her Porsche, so mother and I got father's car to us. In the car, I sat in my booster seat and quietly reassembled the mutilated card:

Dear Eddie,

I feel so bad for what happened today, we were enjoying ourselves so much being lab partners! I promise the next time that I will be better at the labs; science is just not my thing! I could probably get better if you tutored me…well; I just want you to get better soon. And who knows? When you do, we could go out for dinner and a movie sometime!

Yours truly,

Bella (Anabella)

Poor mother! No wonder she was upset! She feels like this other Bella is replacing her! But that would never happen! Father loves her, and her only! I just don't know why he had to leave!

"Mommy?" I ventured, ripping up the appalling card further,

"Yes, darling?" she asked, keeping her eyes focused solely on the road, though I knew she didn't have to,

"Daddy loves you." I said, as I watched the remains of the card fly out my window and into the beautiful Vermont sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella (Cullen's) POV

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and I was ok with that for it seemed I had not smiled in an eternity though it was really only several hours.

My heart had recently been twisted in jealousy, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not possibly escape the cage I had made for myself. My daughter was the one who finally brought me down to earth with her innocent wisdom, and for the moment, a moment I strived to cherish, everything seemed perfect.

Still not wanting to face my husband at home, I stopped at the cute little general store down the street from the school. As I walked in with Nessie on my hip, the musty old-fashioned smell of the store was that of comfort. Walking around, I made it my one and only mission for the moment to find food, for I was going to take Nessie to a field I had noticed for a late-day picnic.

"Mother! Ooh! May we pretty please have these?" Nessie said, holding up a bag of Doritos over the shelf between our two aisles.

"Honey, you know it's not 'may _we_ pretty please have these?' it's 'May _I_ pretty please have these?' and no, by the way. I don't want you eating any junk for dinner. You will have a nice sandwich or salad."

"Mother! That's cruel! You know I don't even get fat! Why can't I get them?" she whined. I smiled to myself in spite of my "cruelness", for I really felt like a mother, and sometimes that made me the happiest…being on the face of the earth.

"Renesmee!" I warned, and felt the Gods of Motherhood would be proud of my determination.

"Ok. May I have a tuna sub, then? And some pretzels? Ooh! And some lemonade!" I laughed as she ran off gathering things for our picnic. I had eaten the night before, so I wasn't hungry. Still, at times like these a girl could use some chocolate! Almost unconsciously, I picked up a dark chocolate Hershey's bar.

When we got to the field, we sat in the car for a bit just taking in the majestic beauty of what was layed out before us. The field was humongous, and though the day had been cloudy, it seemed as though the sun always shone on this field. While it stretched on for what could have been forever, you could see the silhouette of a forest rising up behind it. This was not just some rolling green field, but the largest dandelions I had ever seen in my life overtook it! The vastness of these yellow weeds seemed to illuminate the sun twenty times more than it really shone. Looking around, all you could see were the squares of green lots in many shades, giving the land itself the look of a quilt. The only signs of inhabitance where the bright red farms that scattered the landscape, and the occasional black-and-white mass that we new to be cows.

You could feel safe and happy here, no matter what you were going through. It wasn't only the freedom and desertedness that gave you this promise, but it was also the security of the grand purple mountains that surrounded you and stood solid, greater than life.

Nessie was the first one to overcome the shock,

"Beat you there!" she giggled, and sped off into grass that was nearly as tall as her. I didn't even move to get out of the car; there was something liberating about watching my daughter be herself; running without holding back, letting herself sparkle, that made me exceptionally happy to even be alive.

"C'mon!" she called, and then disappeared into the grassland once again. Smiling like a fool, I grabbed the paper bag containing Nessie's dinner, and scrambled into the dandelions after her.

The rigid grass made my legs itch like crazy, and the rustling made by the field mice frightened me often, but all that I wanted to do when I found Nessie, was lie on my back and watch the clouds as I had done as a child.

"Mama, your beautiful!" Nessie said, smiling at me adoringly as I imagine I did to my mother at her age. That look was enough to make me pull her into an enormous hug.

"As are you, my little angel!" I said, truthfully, for she was the most gorgeous little girl I had ever seen in my life. She had hair a mix between my brunette and her father's gold that hung unbelievably strait and extended to her waist. I noted how it flowed around her, and bordered her beautiful face better than any frame ever could. Her skin reminded me of the purest ivory, and her cheeks were always flooded with a natural blush. Her eyes were the shape of large almonds and where the exact color brown as mine used to be. They were lavishly lined with thick, dark, long lashes. Her nose was adorable, emerging from right above her plump, pink lips as though without a bridge.

"Mama! Look! I am sparkling!" she exclaimed laughing as she rubbed the bare skin of her arms and face, holding them up to the sun.

"Having a picnic without me, I see. That's not very nice." The voice came from behind me, and I knew it instantly to be that of Edward's.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett's POV

I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo and lost myself in daydreams, as it was so easy to do in this magnificent land.

I thought back to the first time I saw my wife; I was dying from a bear attack and her beautiful face was the first thing I saw when I came to. That's not the worst of luck for any man, and I decided at that moment, or at least when I could think clearly, that I was the luckiest person on the face of the earth; out of all the men she could have saved, she picked me. Now I think to myself that she must not have cared much to be bothered with such a revolting task as carrying the mutilated remains of a human being home, but for once in her life she listened to that little voice inside her head that told her it wasn't right to leave a human to suffer in the jaws of a bear.

Honestly, I guess I might have been humiliated by the fact that I had to be saved by a girl if it wasn't for the fact that she was so beautiful—and the fact that I didn't have much time to think before Carlisle's venom was spreading through me at an excruciating pace.

Still, she has always been kind to me, if only me, and I guess that is why I am not easily able to let go of her angry words as effortless as others who face her wrath multiple times a day. I am not one to hold onto a grudge, and I can't even contemplate losing my wife to her vanity that has always plagued our relationship, yet stayed out of my way.

I guess I can't blame her. I might be like this too if I were known as the most breathtaking of my kind for my whole life only to be overridden, if for a second, by the likes of whom I didn't want around to begin with. No! That is wrong! Nobody has pass to be cruel and jealous on a daily basis! It would be one thing, I guess, if the reason of her jealousy was that of a stranger, but this was Bella, and I love my sister.

Of course, if I went to one of those marriage counselors they would just tell me that I needed to express what I feel to my wife. Ha, yea. It would be easier to be dressed head-to-toe in red and trapped by a bull. Hell, that would be bliss compared to confrontation with my wife! Coming our of my misery for a while, I roll the window down and close my eyes though in Beautiful Vermont that is the last thing you want to do. I hear nothing coming from the vast field that looms in front of me, and for a moment I consider going in after my brother to see why the heck he wanted to come here. I open my eyes and can't help but smile at the feeling of liberty I got from the surroundings. The large mountains, the green grass, the flowers, the woods…I was in the woods earlier, and had an unlucky encounter with a band of humans. I swiveled my head around, half-believing that I would see the Volturi threatening the gorgeous horizon. Though this was not the case, I forced myself to keep my guard up for about ten minutes before I lost myself in thoughts of my wife again.

She is gorgeous, to be certain. She was Probably the most gorgeous creature to ever have walked the face of the earth, and not just in my eyes. But it is true about the whole predator thing; we lure you in with our looks, and our smell, even the sound of our voice. And when you are close enough, we pounce. Being the most seductive, my Rosalie is probably the most lethal. She doesn't have to work as hard as the rest of us to kill because humans just come to her. Not that she drinks human blood, but I am just saying… anyway, when you really look back at the whole argument it's really very silly. I mean I will try and tell her how rude she was to take her jealousy (which she shouldn't of even possessed) our on me, and she will tell me I am ignorant to the feelings of a lady, I will nod in disagreement (hehe) and everything will work out.

"EMMETT?" Edward bellowed from somewhere within the maze of overgrown dandelions. I jumped out of the car and ran headfirst into the mass of weeds. I found him sitting with Bella, Nessie running through the field chasing what appeared to be a very irritated moth.

"What? I can see there is not issue at present, why was I hollered at? You scared me half to death!" I said, relieved to not see the Volturi around. I didn't bother to even try and keep this thought from Edward, for he was having a very difficult time of reading mine.

"Actually, brother, there is more that one situation that needs to be taken care of at present." Edward said, looking at Bella who was being her usual fidgety self, not making eye contact with anyone, and just picking at the grass.

"What do you mean? I thought it was only the human situation!" I said, getting kind of frustrated.

"Apparently, and Bella, I swear I don't remember a thing, I have this attraction for an Annabella's blood. Once I smelled it, I must have gone into some kind of trance, for I don't remember anything at all! That is why I found you in the woods for I was oddly thirsty—am still oddly thirsty—and didn't know why. Your charming wife would not care to explain to me why I was out in the parking lot of the school basically dead with hunger." He said shaking his head and rubbing Bella's back as if to comfort her. She didn't look so much like she wanted to be comforted by him at the moment, but she didn't protest either. That's what I like about Bella; her love for her husband is far larger than her ego.

"We're not talking about Rose right now." I said through clenched teeth, and even big, tough Edward didn't have anything more to say about the subject. "Let's get back to Carlisle and Esme, they will be able to help us."

"Yes, and a glimpse of the future wouldn't hurt to much either!" said Bella, looking at Edward, with worry in her eyes. Okay, so this wasn't the easiest first day of school, but I like a bit of excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie's pov

As a bloodthirsty Edward dashed into the woods just off of school grounds, I stood there watching him instead of answering the kid who was calling my name and standing in the doorway to the school.

"I said, miss, are you going to come back to class?" He shouted, getting a bit impatient. The kid was tall and gawky, with long, greasy blonde hair that fell in unorganized layers. He was a total Vermont hippie kid.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your whitey-tidies in a bunch!" I yelled, covering up my fear with nastiness, as I usually do. People think I am unfeeling, but they are wrong; I am just stronger than them.

"Well, come on then!" said hippie-dude, not willing to see the evil in the world. And perhaps he's right; perhaps all hippies are right, for I am not evil, just lost. And other enemy countries aren't evil either; they just want to survive. Oh, if only I could believe this! But I have seen too much evil in the world to even be able to begin to think like that!

I ran inside, past the hippie, and stood outside the classroom door for a minute trying to pull myself together. After a few minutes, hippie-boy walked past me and into the classroom, giving me a sorrowful look. Ha! Like I needed looks like that from the likes of him! So I choked on a sob, and stuck out my lip, and wrinkled my brow, so as to fool everybody in the room that I was just my usual mean self and that nothing was wrong. I didn't need to go through the trouble, though, for as soon as the look was upon my face, the bell rang and everybody swarmed out of the classroom. Well, everybody except Bella, Edward, and Emmett; all the people I cared about most were gone. Except Alice and Jasper! I reached in my pocket and pulled out the note that Alice had given me telling me to meet her after class.

"Rose! Rose!" Alice yelled, running down the hall, with jasper at her heels trying to clam everybody from the panic Alice was stirring.

"Alice, shut up! Everybody is staring at you!" it was true, at least. Despite Jasper's attempts, people were still staring at the beautiful wild-eyed pixie in hysterics before them.

"Let's go out to my car and then we can talk about it in private, for I am sure that you don't want to share whatever it is that is bothering you with the entire state of Vermont." At this, most kids walked away, insulted at what I said. Others just shrugged and continued the conversations they were having with their friends. So we went off to my car and jasper off to Emmett's.

"Okay, so what are you freaking out about?" I asked when we had pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know!" she stammered, holding her head in her hands.

"How can you worry about something you don't know about?" I asked, raising my voice as my frustration mounted. She hesitated, taking deep breaths so that she could talk without stuttering.

"All I see, Rosie, is blackness in the future. I feel pain, sorrow, and loss coming up in our family. It only started when you made the decision to send Emmett away." She started to hyperventilate again, and so did I, but with frustration at her accusation rather than with sorrow.

"So you're saying that our family is going to fall apart because I got mad a my husband?" I was trying to focus on driving rather than hitting her.

"I don't know! It can't be that, for I know you and Emmett have gotten into fights before, and nothing has happened. I couldn't keep my thoughts about class going, so I thought fervently about all the possibilities as to what could go wrong." Now I was more curious than frustrated.

"And?" I inquired.

"And I believe that perhaps our Emmett, who doesn't takes things very well, could perhaps do something that could negatively affect our family." I was shocked at first, but after what she said sunk in, I regret to say that I wasn't surprised.


End file.
